Messing With Magic
by cows4ever
Summary: What if the Hetalia world... were real? Two normal, but still crazy, fangirls mess with the wrong sort of magic... England's... After one girl stupidly pulls and jumps into a freaking glowing portal in the floor, they mess with the lives of EVERY thought of character of Hetalia... Authors... cows4ever and Otaku2229
1. Prolougue

Me and Otaku2229 do not, repeat DO NOT, own Hetalia or any bridge offs. We really want to but we don't have the money too. Plus we ain't that awesome…

**Prologue**

"Shut it you pervert!" yelled a British accented voice. It's 1939 and in the middle of World War II. And yet, another hectic World Meeting. Even in the middle of a World War, every country must push everything aside, come together, and talk about _other_ problems… like that really happens though… All were tearing each other's throats out on the latest activity. Some even taking their frustrations out on their own allies.

"Hey! Britain!" yelled a loud America over the other noises. The man deemed Britain took his attention off a long haired blonde wearing a purple-ish blue cape. "What do you want, idiot?!" the British man asked. The "idiot" replied, "What if there was a world like ours, but different? Could your freaky voodoo powers bring us there?"

The British man scoffed. "Phaw! It's _magic_! M-A-G-I-C! Not VOODO! And I doubt so, because I don't think such worlds exist."

Suddenly, a Japanese man couldn't help but overhear. "Werru Egirisu-san… I berieve such woruds _courud_ exist… Pararreru woruds that works differently than ours and maybe someday we courud visit…"

Then another country overheard and had to agree. Pretty soon, in minutes, the entire World Meeting argued about _if_ such worlds existed, what it would look like, and how it worked. They had surprisingly enjoyed their conversations.

A purpled eyed man sat silently, listening to everyone's ideas. He brainstormed in his own head. He was the high and mighty Russia! Nothing limits him! Then suddenly… he felt slightly dizzy as he felt like he got sucked up in a vacuum with a green flash. Everyone stopped immediately… the evil, dark aura… is gone. Just vanished…

"Um… Where's Russia?" squeaked a nervous voice that no one replied. Because they too, had the same question…

* * *

France: HOW DARE YOU CALL MY CLOAK A... *sniff* CAPE!

Otaku2229: We don't care. We shall call it a cloak!

France:... I HATE YOU! *runs away with tears in his eyes*

cows4ever: What's his problem... -.-'


	2. Chapter 1

Neither Otaku2229 nor I, cows4ever, owns Hetalia or any of its bridge offs….

**Chapter One**

It's Saturday in the beginning of the month of January of the year 2014. Two fangirls sat around watching anime on the TV and reading Creepypastas on the little laptop one of the girls owned. They were laughing so hard that the neighbors could hear their faint giggles in the night.

The girls were just casual best friends having a sleepover. It was close to midnight when they got done reading a Hetalia Creepypasta about a girl getting stuck in the Hetalia world. That set off a chain of events…

The brunette started to conversation. "What if the Hetalia world was _real_ and they just never knew a bunch of girls and boys watched their every move, paired them up, and wrote embarrassing fanfictions about them?"

"That would be AWESOME!"Screamed the hyper, copper headed fangirl. There was a moment of silence as the fangirls imagined themselves meeting their favorite characters in person. How would they react? What would really happen?

Other fans have written fanfictions with similar plots… but what if you go _past_ the fanfiction? To reality.

The thought was almost scary.

Then the copper haired friend suddenly remembered the episode when Russia was summoned through England's magic and had a light bulb.

Now past midnight, the brunette got out her magic cloaks to support her friend's idea. One that she didn't exactly agree with…

She did magic… _WHITE _magic, but she didn't think that this was even considered safe!

Well… what **could** happen? What if something **does** happen?

Come on… that's silly! It's all imaginary!

The two girls went to the living room with her magic kit and set everything in their right places. The copper haired girl was excited and jumping up and down in place in glee. The brunette thought of possibilities on the outcome… maybe nothing could happen… but…

"Russia? Are you sure we should be doing this?" the brunette asked. Her gray-blue eyes looked at her hyper friend in worry and unsureness.

"Yes! It will be fine, America~! Don't worry!" her friend reassured. She stared back at her friend, brown orbs clashing with her friend's. "We just need to see if this even works, and if it doesn't, we'll find something else to do."

"I dunno…. But… I guess it's… o…okay for now." America looked skeptical. But her friend looked opposite. Excited mostly.

America got up and turned off the lights. Once it was dark in the small living room, Russia lit the candles on the purple pentagram angles. Both girls were covered in dark cloaks, Russia's copper and blue hair pulled back in its small ponytail and hidden in the hood and her hat.

As the small flames licked at the darkness, the two girls began to chant from their favourite show:

"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer I've summoned you from the depths of hell SHOW YOURSELF!"

After a few more times of repeating the same chant, a bright glow came from the pentagram. Slowly, a head of silvery blonde hair came out of a semi small hole in the floor.

"You called?"

A few seconds of silence passed between the three people now in America's living room.

A scream of bloody murder erupted from the brunette's lungs as she grabbed the nearest thing to attack the stranger with. This was, unfortunately, a very heavy telescope. As the girl was about to hit the man with the heavy and nonworking thing, her friend stepped in, nearly tearing the thing apart.

"No! Don't you recognize who that is, dear friend?" Russia asked, as the blonde man climbed out of the glowing hole. Shaking her head, the brunette glared at the very tall male.

His silvery hair was still bright in the small candle light, purple eyes gleaming with, what a shy and easily intimidated person would say, an evil glint. A dark and playful smile was on his face, and a large pink scarf wrapped around his broad shoulders.

"That's _Ivan_! Russia! The awesome person I'm named after!" the brown eyed girl said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Finally recognition passed through America's face.

"Oh!... HOLY SHIT IT WORKED!" she exclaimed. By now, her arms had fallen to her sides, her grip weakening on the telescope, and an odd look appeared on her face. "Do you think we can…?" a question passed through Russia's mouth, unfinished and hanging, but clearly easy to understand through a fangirl's mind.

They both looked at the confused looking man, both smiling an evil look, Russia's more scarier and determined then her friend's, who's looked weak and feeble at what her friend may have been thinking.

"Hey…" Russia said. "Are we able to… you know… go _there_?" she asked. Her friend's eye twitched slightly, almost unnoticeable. The man, being labeled as Russia or Ivan, looked at them confused, but still shock happened to be able to pass through him as the copper haired girl grabbed and dragged both people with her into the hole in the floor.

The girls screamed as life swirled around them, everything real turning into some form of animation. "What the hell is going on?!" Russia screamed, still having her hands holding onto the purple eyed man and her friend.

"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit!" her friend answered. They were both feeling sick, not even used to the dizzying sensation. It felt like going into a weird and twisted merry-go-round.

A few more seconds of mindless screaming later, everything turned solid and clearer. Every detail seemed as if it were drawn and animated, not even real like in their world.

"So cool!" Russia whispered a large smile on her face. America, on the other hand, had a panicked look on her face and seemed to scream louder than before. They were in a large building and the walls and ceiling were decorated with expensive and elegant looking things. From old oil paintings lined with gold and jewels to a sparkling diamond chandelier, the place looked like a palace, in the point of view of the two girls.

"Excuse me," the man finally spoke, a thick Russian accent coming from his smiling mouth," But, you weren't supposed to come here." America could almost see a purple aura from behind him, but Russia either ignored it or was having an aura battle with the character she honoured.

"But we did! And we ain't going any time soon ("We are?" America muttered sadly)," the young 14 year old said. She had the same expression that the silvery blonde had, an orange aura behind her. They had another aura battle, but were interrupted by different voices coming from around the corner.

"Just get away from me, you bloody frog!" A loud British voice was easily heard from the many that resonated around the halls. A French voice answered, but the two girls didn't understand any of the French he was speaking.

"I'm the HERO! So that means that every one of my plans is fool proof!" an obnoxious voice called above all the others.

"Aiya! You don't have to be so loud, aru. That was in my ear, aru," a feminine Asian voice cried out.

More voices could be heard, but those four were the ones that Russia and America could easily recognize. "No way~!" Russia squealed, jumping up and down after breaking away from the stare off. America, too (though secretly), felt like squealing and fangirling, but she was too red in the face to do so. Shock had entered her blood stream as a thought entered her head. '_If these guys are here, that means…'_she thought, blushing even more.

It was sooner than the two girls thought when the familiar sounding people rounded the corner. Four males were easily recognizable, and being the only ones turning right instead of left, like the rest of the crowd. They soon caught the fact that there were two strangers with an ally of theirs. Two **female** strangers. Were they friend or foe…?

"Yo dude! Who're the chicks?!" a blonde man asked. Or more liked yelled. He had his bright blue eyes guarded by glasses and a cowlick on his head. A cheeseburger in this left and as his right was stuffed in his pocket.

Besides him, to other blondes slapped the back of his head, both yelling.

"You should never call a beautiful woman a *shudder* _'chick'_" The Frenchman cried, blue eyes squeezed in the horror of his ally's words.

"Sadly, the frog is right! It's never gentlemanly to be disrespectful to a lady, you blumbering idiot. I thought I raised you better!" the blonde Englishman said. His green eyes held a certain scalding glare to them and his bushy eyebrows scrunched down in disappointment.

"You guys are so loud, aru," the Chinaman grumbled, rubbing his now hurt ears.

By this time, Russia and America were staring straightly at their beloved anime characters, both equally red and one more excited than the other.

"So who are you?" the big man behind them asked, making the four, or mainly three, people shut up. The Russian man was very interested in the girls and who they were exactly, for they were the ones that summoned him and dragged him back in the first place.

"Um… well, I'm Russia and this is America," the copper haired girl said, fiddling with her Captain America hat that she seemed to forget was always with her. Her friend pulled her black magic cape's hood down a little farther, trying to hide her face into the darkness.

Everyone seemed confused and worried. Russia? America? Are they… r_eplacements?!_ "So you're going to replace us?!" the American asked sadly, tears forming in the blue of his eyes. He was just getting started on being the hero.

"NooooOOoooo…. Um, we have different names, but we're nicknamed after the countries we both idolize, think are awesome, and just plain related to personality wise," Russia, the female stranger one, explained. A sigh of relief came out of the dirty blonde man, and his face brightened about 100 watts.

"So what are your real names, dudettes?" America, the country, asked, or more liked yelled. Again.

"Um…" both girls shrugged and looked at each other, confused. "We don't remember…" the mumbled, their hands on their chins or rubbing an imaginary mustache or scratching the back of their head.

"I think yours started with a 'J'," the copper haired girl said to her friend. "And yours started with a 'C' or an 'S'," the brunette countered.

Everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence. Well, the Allied Forces were. The strangers that shared their names were still thinking until America clapped her hands together.

"I remember! Your real name's Cindy!" she cried.

"And yours is Jorden!" the female Russia cried. "It's been forever since we used our real names, which we kinda forgot! It didn't help that everyone, including the officials, called us our nicknames," Cindy explained, rubbing the back of her head, tongue sticking out slightly.

The countries sweat dropped. "That's kinda sad, aru," the Asian man said. His allies silently agreed with him.

"So what are your names," female America said, playing dumb. She's read many fanfictions that happens closely like this, that it only makes sense to do so.

"Um… well it may come as a shock," the Englishman began, "but we're countries. I'm England."

After he said that, he was shoved behind the group by a certain Frenchman, "Bonjour ma Cheries! 'ow are you lovelies fairing?! I am zhe country of love, France! It must be so 'ard to be out 'ere on your own. You must be desperately in need of a shoulder to cry on. Come to me, I'll make you feel all better," the blonde said, holding out a rose for each of the girls to take. They were about to accept, hesitant at first, but France was pulled back by England and they both began to fight.

"You guys are so rude, aru. I'm China, aru. It's nice to meet you, aru," the Asian man said, bowing at the two females slightly. It took all of the copper haired girl's strength to not glomp the Chinaman right then and there. He was so adorable.

"I'm America! It must be pretty cool to meet a hero like me!" America shouted, pulling a thumbs up, and a sparkle appeared as he smiled at them.

_He reminds me of Guy and Lee when he does that_, the brown eyed fangirl thought.

"And I'm Russia. Become one, da?" the man behind them asked. At the same time, the two girls gave different answers.

"NO!"

"YES!"

* * *

After the girls' response to Russia's question, the five countries lead the girls to their old meeting room, which has been barely inhabited since the Allies last used it a few years ago. Along the way, the countries began to have conversations with the new strangers.

"So you're named after me, da?" Russia asked, looking down at the girl who shared his name.

"Yeah! You're really cool and awesome and tall and your eyes are really pretty and you're just so adorable! Can I pet your head?" the copper haired girl rambled. To the country, a feeling, a strange one he hasn't felt in years, began to erupt in his heart. _'I feel… appreciated. Accepted…'_he thought.

His smile grew bigger as he bent down to allow the female to pet his silvery hair, her brown eyes latterly sparkling.

"What up dudette! How's it feel to be named after the hero?!" America yelled slapping the brunette's back really hard.

"Well… I thought you were cool at first, but… Now that I met you… you're really annoying," Jorden said bluntly. The blonde American immediately went to a nearby corner in a depressed state, mushrooms growing instantly.

"Ha! I'm not they only one! Take that!" England said.

"Why are there caterpillars on your face?" the blue-gray eyed girl asked him. "They are –" the Brit stopped midsentence, all confidence lost when he catches his reflection in a passing window. He didn't waste time to join America in harvesting his large supply of mushrooms.

"America~! His eyebrows are NOT caterpillars! They're adorable!" her friend cried, still petting the tall country's head. How they are still in that position while still walking, no one knew.

"They still look like caterpillars," the brunette mumbled.

It took a few minutes for China, France, Russia, Russia the Human, and America the Human to get the two depressed countries out of their state and continue walking. By that time, Cindy stopped petting Russia's hair and started to walk semi-normally.

"So what are we going to do? Like, in this room of yours?" Russia the Human asked. Before one answered her question, three people rounded the corner of their hallway.

A very happy, closed eyed male with auburn hair and a curl sticking up on one side of his happy and care free head, a slicked back blonde man with scary blue eyes that looked like he wouldn't be afraid to barge into a bathroom while someone was inside and yell at them for what they do wrong all the time, and a quiet black haired man with black-ish brown eyes that seemed to be going on forever stared back at the seven people in front of them.

Two words crossed the two girl's mind:

Axis Powers

**A/N: Hello everybody~! Sorry that the chapter took so long to get here! But I had to wait for my co-author to get Chapter 2 done and for me to revise and edit~! So enjoy, Chapter 1! And I wonder, in the future, can you guess which chapters either I or Otaku2229 did? Challenge Given!**

**~cows4ever~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two humans stood with a deer-in-the-headlights- look as the three men walked closer. Their hearts began to beat faster and faster in sync. Human! America's heart got faster and faster as her eyes drifted over to Japan. She was using all her will power to hold her fangasm.

Yep, while Human! Russia fangirled over the tall Russian man, she fangirled over Japan, and occasionally America, and rather badly.

Her face felt like it was covered in boiling buckets of lava and she felt faint. Human! Russia elbowed Human! America hard in the ribcage and she replied by stepping on her foot in return. Human! Russia then elbowed her back twice as hard in the gut, forcing the air out of her body for a moment.

The happy Italian saw the two girls jabbing at each other. Human! America had blue gloom lines going down her face while she fell down into a fetal position.

The Italian ran over worried, crying, "Ve~! Ve~! Pretty bellas mustn't fight! You'll ruin each other's pretty faces."

The blonde, strict man spoke, annoyed, "Italy leave the girls—"He couldn't finish as Human! Russia exploded, "ITALY! HIIIIII!" and tightly glomped him. The Italian smiled, "Si! Ciao!" and tightly hugged her back.

It looked strange as Italy was about twice the height of Human! Russia. The other Axis stared, half shocked, as Italy glomped the stranger that obviously didn't look like she belonged in their world.

Meanwhile, Human! America has crawled away out of sight behind the Allies to avoid the Axis countries… or just Japan…

Finally Germany spoke, "Uhh… Vhy is zhere a human girl here anyvays? Jou KNOW humans aren't allowed here! Even if it is neutral territory!"

The Allies stayed silent as they debated whether or not they should tell the enemy of these two girls out of nowhere… they didn't need to debate in the awkward silence for long, as a very loud mouth American spoke, "Well dude! For your information, there are TWO human girls here. AND because it's _our_ meeting, we don't need to answer!" The blonde American crossed his arms as he had a proud smug look on his face.

Germany just stared at him like 'Such a moron' look and was about to call Italy before said country came to him jumping up and down excitedly, still holding onto Human! Russia tightly in his arms.

"This-a lovely lady likes pasta and knew-a strangely a lot about me! Can I-a keep her, please, please, please?!"

Germany grunted, "Italy. It's a human girl, not a pet." He jabbed his finger at the Italian's forehead. Italy's face saddened as he holds the girl he made instant friends with tighter. "But…but… I'd-a take good care of her!"

"Plus… a girl is a lot of responsibility…" Germany trailed off.

"I-a know a lot about girls! I-a was taught a lot on how-a to take care of them! Please?!"

Germany thought for a moment, and then replied like a sad parent to a child. "Just no Italy. Maybe someday… but not today."

Italy's mouth became a squiggly line as his chin rested on the girl's head. Then his face brightened up. "Alright-a then, can I-a at least watch-a over her for the-a meeting?! Lunch is-a over anyways and we ALL got to get-a back!"

Everyone went silent as, for once Italy was right. Germany sighed. "Alvight. Just for zhe meeting zhough."

Italy squealed like a high school girl as he ran off back to the meeting room. Human! Russia was giving derpy laughs as she couldn't feel her arms cause of the bubbly Italian's hugs.

The she looked over Italy's shoulder at the other Russia. He got slight chills down her back as she saw a dark aura and a hand around his famous lead pipe, she suddenly feared for Italy's life…

Under his breath, in his native tongue, spoke, "смотреть его италия! она моя kolkolkolkolkol…"

After Italy was out of sight, Germany sighed again. " Japan, I'm going to catch up wizh zhe idiot. Can you vatch yourself for now?"

Japan nodded. "Hai, of course Doitsu-san."

After Germany walked away after Italy, the Allies looked around and their stomachs dropped. Human America was gone!

_POOF!_

Britain whispered to China, "Hey! Where did the other brat go?!"

"Aiya! Like _I_ know, aru! Isn't she technically America's problem?"

America got an irk mark. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

France butted in. "Well… an Axis just ran off with one of zhem and zhe ozher ran off in a place banned to humans… especially _teenager 'umans…" _

"Well, since its Italy, I doubt we'll have trouble getting her back… she might be seen as a nuisance by Germany," England replied.

"Exactly, fool!" yelled France. "He _kills_ zhose who annoy hum!"

"Then why is Italy alive, aru?" pointed out China and a small sweat drop went down their heads.

Soon the countries put Human! Russia out of their minds and thought about Human! America and where she might of went. They felt like they were on babysitting duty for crying out loud! Plus, they still don't know WHO these girls were or where they came from. Where the hell were they?!

Russia, on the other hand, was worried about his "human counterpart". He was quiet as always so no one noticed him when he left the conversation to go back to the meeting room. He had gotten strange feelings around that girl. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it was something he never felt before for a long time. Until he figured out why she makes his hear pop out, he was going to watch and protect her… oh god was he turning into Belarus for this girl?!

Russia was so into his thoughts, he didn't notice he was passing an eavesdropping Japan, who was listening carefully to the Allies' conversation about the mystery girls. He couldn't hear much, but enough to understand.

He walked past the squabbling group… he doesn't know why, but he had a strange feeling he knows where the missing girl was…

He walked through the well decorated halls that he's barely been through before. But he stopped at a dead end. At the dead end, there's a big shelf with lots of colourful books. On the top of the ten foot shelf was a bit of space between it and the ceiling. In that space, you could hear heavy snoring.

Japan looked up. 'I-Is she asleep?! H-How did she even get up there without her falling? Werr… It is pretty sturdy…'

Japan stood there thinking on how to get the girl down. Shockingly, he looked at the side of the shelf and found a ladder built into it.

'That's how she must have gotten up there.'

He hesitantly climbed up the sturdy ladder and when he got to the top, met with source of the loud snoring.

She looked comfy on the clean surface, wrapped up in her magic cloak she hasn't taken off yet. 'Why is she sleeping?'

Japan gently removed the girl's hood so he could see her face. He was taken aback a tiny bit as she looked very different. He couldn't put his finger on what kind of different… He didn't know if it was wise to wake her up or not so he pinched her nose.

She snapped her eyes straight open with a panicked look, like she didn't know where she was. Her eyes looked down and soon found herself on the floor with a THUD.

Japan had a sweatdrop as he climbed down gracefully. "You okay miss?" he asked her quietly. Human! America was mumbling swear words as she stood and slowly turned around.

'Ah shit' she thought. She put her hood back on. "What do you want?" she asked, not trying to sound rude.

"Why were you sreeping up there?" he asked. Human! America really didn't know how to… act… in front of him…

"I wasn't at first… I was just plain hiding. I thought it was a great hiding spot. But then due to my panic, my brain went on a reboot and I fell asleep…"

"You sleep when your anxiety is bad?" Japan asked.

"Yes…" Human! America replied hesitantly.

"Why is your anxiety up?" he asked again.

'Shit…' she didn't know how to respond! "Ummmm… you don't need to know…" she shrugged a bit.

"O-okay…" replied Japan nervously. Then for a few moments, there was an awkward silence. Human! America started to get fidgety and started to walk past him to get away.

Japan finally spoke. "Wait… what is your name at reast?"

"My name is Jorden, but I've been called America for years." She looked at him, briefly giving him a look of her new animated face. He was confused. 'America?' He finally let her go as she booked right out of there.

Human! America was running through the building like a mad woman before she smashed right into Human! Russia, who was, for some reason, holding a large sunflower bigger then herself. Human! America didn't really wanna know…

"What's up~?" Human! Russia asked. Human! America slapped her.

"Don't 'What's up' me! How are you not panicking?! We're in a freaking anime! That is NOT supposed to be real! What the **** did we do?! The spell was just for play!" By now, Human! America's conscious and logic has packed up their suitcases and left her head. She started a very long panic rant.

Yep… she lost it.

She started rubbing her arms, legs and sides. "Look at us! We're not 3D! I'm losing it Russia! LOSING IT!"

Russia slapped America to calm her down and to get back at her. "1) You can't lose what you never had. 2) I'm a freak of nature. 3) What are you so worried about?"

Human! America started crying tears. Russia picked off a sunflower petal and handed it to Human! America. The petal was larger than a tissue. Human! America used it to wipe away the panic tears.

"We need to get home!" she cried.

Later… in the world meeting room, Japan picked up a weird flat machine that had a cow case and it said 'IPhone' on the side of it…

* * *

** "Watch it Italy! She's mine! Kolkolkolkolkol" in Russian (roughly)


End file.
